


Dance Studio - Take two

by MissFieryHeart



Series: Dance Studio [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dry Humping, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFieryHeart/pseuds/MissFieryHeart
Summary: Rey visits the Dance Studio where Finn and Poe dances with their group for the first time and spots a tall and handsome stranger among the crowd that is looking back at her and her mind is spinning from looking at his plump lips and over all devilishly good looks.Que flirting, blushing and in the end a hot make out session with kissing and dry-humping.





	Dance Studio - Take two

**Author's Note:**

> The first story in this series was meant to be a Teen, but I let my trashy mind get ahead of me and it resulted in a more mature’ish scene. So instead of deleting it, I decided to divide it up, so here is the same story, but with a saucier ending ;-P 
> 
> First dance is this one, where Poe is dancing as front lead to ‘Soy Yo’ and Finn next to him :)  
> I saw this video and that was essentially what inspired me for this fic. I instantly thought of Poe would be a perfect fit for this ‘lead’. The lanky build and funny personality reminded me so much of Poe, where the goofball with the open blue shirt next to ‘Poe’ was a near perfect match in personality for a happy and sweet Finn ^^ hope you think so too.
> 
> @ 0:25 the group begins: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0wRffTHEWs 
> 
> When the group ‘First Order’ dances with only Hux, Phas and Kylo… and the front figure is even wearing a Star Wars shirt, it was just priceless to me.
> 
> ‘Dammn Baby’ by Janet Jackson: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33C-wq5bPvg 
> 
> Then the end piece of ‘Dammn Baby’ morphs into this song in my fic at least (with about 15-20 sec for Hux and Phas to exit the stage and for Kylo to dance solo ^^ get it.. solo… okay I stop now ^^) 
> 
> Take You Down by Chris Brown: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3oeOHLGh-i0

 

 

This was the first time for Rey to visit the dance studio where Finn and Poe had danced for years.

She had prolonged the inevitable visit for so long because being in big crowds made her uncomfortable; a downside of having been isolated since childhood.

Regrettably, Rey couldn’t prolong it any further and before Finn and Poe started with their wounded puppy eyes, she opted to go with them willingly.

Their group were about to dance, Finn and Poe already standing at the ready. Rey sat down in front row on the floor, ready to see her two best friends dance.

The music went on to the tunes of ‘Soy Yo’ booming out into the room. Finn and Poe was actually pretty great, Rey thought impressed.

Of cause she had seen them dance in her apartment or in theirs when they practised alone but still, what they could do without confined space and with their whole team was awesome and a load of fun to watch.

When they did the ‘grinding on the floor’ roll with their hips, she laughed embarrassed and Rey covered up her face momentarily, almost regretted them hauling her in there.

Finn and Poe were her best friends and seeing them grind on the floor like that was just _weird_. They were like her brothers _for Force’s sake_ and she did _not_ want to see or think of them like that.

When the music stopped and they finished the routine, people applauded and whistled, Rey included. She was bloody proud of them, despite the ‘bump and grind’ on the floor move.

The announcer informed about a short break while waiting for another group to get ready, so people started to mingle a bit and chitchatting with each other.

Finn and Poe had sat down next to her on each side, while Rey cast a glance around the many people gathered in the room.

A tall, board shouldered guy looked her way, his eyes intense and his lips _oh_ _so sinful lips_ curved up in the slightest of smiles.

Rey couldn’t take her eyes off him even though she felt more and more embarrassed as seconds ticked by with the two locking eyes.

She quirked up a smile and turned back to Finn temporarily, noticing that he was trying to say something to her. “Huh” she asked back trying to keep her eye out on the handsome stranger while hearing what Finn said this time around.

Finn raised an eyebrow “weren’t you listening… I said, what did you think Reybeams, about our routine?” he asked, his face brimming with excitement.

Poe followed where Rey had looked and sniggered “I think out little Reybeams have a different objective for being here… don’t you?!” making a big effort in nudging his elbow into her ribs teasingly.

Rey gasped and smiled embarrassed “N…No… I don’t know who he is, _really_ ” her eyes shifting between Poe and the tall, dark-haired stranger that still watched her. Rey felt a shiver down her spine.

“Mmm-Hmm” Poe replied, clearly amused of her embarrassment and not believing a word. Either that or he was just determined to make her squirm. _Really just like brothers… irritating, smaller brothers at that._

Rey was just about to ensure her friends that she didn’t know him, when Poe felt forgiving and took her out of her misery. “That…” Poe pointed towards the person in question “is Kylo, one of my old mates from back home. Though Kylo Ren is his stage name”.

Rey finally looked directly at Poe frowning, _stage name?_ She had never heard of dancers having a stage name... _Singers or actors perhaps_.

She knew Poe called himself ‘Flyboy’ and Finn called himself ‘Trooper’ since their time in the military together, but they still used their real name as well…  

Poe interrupted her train of thought and gave her his signature smirk and whispered “it’s because of all these little fans” he spun his pointer finger around the room.

“They would hunt him down if they knew what his name was. Facebook and internet in general leaves nothing secret these days” he shrugged, still smiling.

“Oh” she answered, looking back at Kylo. _Hmmm ‘Kylo’…_ That black and far too tight tank top with black loose pants made his toned upper body stand out like a Greek Adonis… Absolutely _mouth-watering,_ Rey thought.

She shivered involuntarily by her heated thoughts, causing Kylo to send her a broad, boyish smile spread over his lips as he watched her blush fiercely. _Oh Kriff_ , realizing she was caught in eating him up with her eyes. 

Biting her lower lip Rey turned her gaze down to the floor, hoping it might just open up and swallow her whole. _Sitting here ogling a guy with your tongue out?!? Force Rey, try and be subtle as a brick_ _why won’t you_ , she chided herself.

Of cause Poe caught her obvious mortification and was now barked out a laugh, causing Rey to instantly slap him over the shoulder. Sometimes she really hated her friends.

“You are an ass, Poe Dameron, you know that”? Poe sniggered and dried his eyes from tears “yeah, I know, but you still love me” he said with confidence, nudging his shoulder to hers.

Rey shook her head and smiled “yeah I do” thankful that Poe tried to restrain himself from teasing her too much.

The next group was luckily ready so Rey didn’t have to come up with an excuse for why she was ogling a stranger. _Thank the Force!_

The full on girl group had three whole numbers, one group number, one duo and one solo number that were way more complex than the easy and fun group routine.

Even though Rey was impressed with the dancing, her eyes still started to roam the crowd when she felt her blush was down to a controlled simmer again.

Rey really didn’t notice anyone until her eyes landed back on Kylo… that was still watching her, giving her a smirk as soon as he caught Rey’s attention yet again.

She couldn’t help herself, he was too interesting _… something about him_. They kept their eyes locked on each other, almost like they were having a conversation only with their facial expression.

Rey would quirk an eyebrow up to ask why he was looking at her. Then he would give her a glance over and wiggle his eyebrows and give her a sinful smirk.

Looking down shortly to try and hide her silly smile, she bit her lover lip, trying to calm her blush and then looked back up at him.

He of cause was loving every inch of her blushing cheeks and giggling smile and when Kylo saw her biting her lip, he licked his lips in return, causing Rey to shiver.

The last song ended  for the all-girls-group and they exited to one side of the stage with applause from the audience, causing Rey a slight startle. She didn’t even notice the music had stopped.

Kylo leaned over to a redheaded man standing next to him, saying something and the man nodded, walking over to a bag and finding a track while Kylo and a tall, blond woman into the middle of the scene.

Rey’s eyes widened. _He was dancing today too?!? oooh boy, be still my heart…_ she breathed in and out, trying to calm her body from shivering with excitement.

While the small group of three got ready to dance, Rey overheard some of the girls giggling behind her “it’s the guy… Kylo, the one in black. OMG he is sooo hot”.

She had to contain herself from laughing at the fangirls behind her, _so that’s what Poe was talking about. Poor Kylo_ , she thought, not wanting that kind of attention from a horde of people herself. One would do, one in a black tank top, smiling at her.

The redhead joined Kylo and the blond woman on the floor, gesturing for the music to start. Rey watched Kylo intensely while smiling like a teenage girl in love, feeling every bit as foolish as the fangirls behind her.

The music to ‘Dammn Baby’ boomed through the speakers in the room and _damn indeed_. She didn’t really know what she had imagined, but it wasn’t that.

Rey sat completely frozen and watched every small detail of him, not uttering a single sound, while girls all around was screaming and hooting. Not that Rey noticed; her entire world blurred out when Kylo looked at her. _Those eyes and that smile…_ she was utterly taken with him.

Every time he could during the dance routine, Kylo would look at her. He even winked at her one time, causing Rey to bite her lower lip and blush and of cause he looked way too pleased to have that effect on her.

At the end of the song, Kylo danced over the floor to Rey, stretching his hand out to her. Confused, Rey automatically gave her hand to him and then he kissed the back of her hand. _He fucking. Kissed. Her. Hand!_

His romantic gesture made Rey dizzy and felt her blush come back with a vengeance. Kylo gave her a smirk and turned around and danced back over to the centre stage again, the music cutting over into ‘Take You Down’ instead.

His fellow dance-members had already cleared the floor and stood out at one of the sides, making Rey frown in confusing. Was he about to dance solo?

Kylo started to move again and Rey definitely had trouble breathing now, her lips parted as she watched him with hungry eyes. _Fuck he was hot! Seriously,_ _it should be illegal to move like that_.

When Kylo grinded on air and on the floor, all the girls would scream their lungs out, causing Rey to flinch at the sound. However it didn’t take long for her eyes to quickly drown in Kylo’s intense smoulder again and her brain would ease the rest of the world out.

However when he lifted his tank top up to show his abs there was a roar from the girls that most likely made Rey go momentarily deaf. _The man had a kriffing_ _eight pack!!!_

Rey found out too late that she was licking her lips with his last grinding move and the smirk on his face told her that Kylo knew exactly what she was thinking about. She really needed to take a very, _very_ cold shower when she got home!

Kylo smoothed his hair back as he stood up again, causing Rey’s traitorous eyes to follow his naked arm muscles. Quickly she looked back up at his face. He caught her yet again eat him up with her eyes. _Perhaps just drown herself in the shower now that she was at it._

She clamped down her wet lips in a choked and embarrassed smile and blessed his groupmates for joining him on the floor, clapping him on the back and taking his attention while she got her blush under control.

The three of them walked to the side of the stage to where they stood before, Kylo talking low with the redhead and took the offered water bottle from the blond female.

Just watching that man drink water made Rey thirsty on so many levels. _Kriff_. When Kylo had swallowed down half his bottled water, Kylo finally looked back at her, his lips wet and inviting.

Swallowing down, Rey’s lips unwillingly parted slightly, causing Kylo to give her bedroom eyes and a smirk… _and wasn’t that just all kinds of sexy!_

 _Damn it_ , if Kylo didn’t put all sorts of naughty thoughts into her mind. Right now she just wanted him to hold her tightly and kiss her into the floor, the rest of the crowd around them be damned!

Rey shook her head and gave a smirk back, she knew she was a goner so why not just enjoy this little fling. After all, she hadn’t dated anyone in way too long, at least according to Finn and Poe she hadn’t.

Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much, but honestly when Kylo looked at her like that, she really was helpless. His smile made her knees weak and _damn_ , she wanted to kiss those sexy lips, _yum!_

Kylo looked like he was almost laughing and nodded at something in her direction. Frowning confused she looked around to find what he was nodding at.

When she saw Poe’s huge grin, she realized her friends had been trying to communicate with her all awhile she was drooling over Kylo.

“We tried talking to you since the music stopped” Poe explained, his shoulders twitched with contained laughter. Rey scrunched her eyes shut and hid her blushing face between her folded legs “just kill me please” she whined, utterly embarrassed.

“Awww, our Reybeams is having a little crush on Kylo” Poe sniggered, stroking his hand on her back. Rey groaned of his teasing, mumbling into her legs “stuff it, Flyboy” not having any real menace behind her words.

“Rey, are we going to have _the talk_ ” Finn tried to sound like a stern father. She turned to face him, shocked that Finn would think that she would jump Kylo without knowing him at all. _Kissing and groping perhaps_ …

Rey frowned a bit “you know I wouldn’t do that” but she couldn’t hide the truth, especially not to her two best friends. “There’s something about him… and he is insanely hot” Rey added and stole a glance over at Kylo again.

Poe chimed in “yeah you don’t say. Funny enough though, Kylo has been dancing for years and I’ve _never_ seen him take any interest in a girl here… Also this was his first dance solo. Normally he always dances with his group”.

“Really” she looked back over at Kylo, focusing mostly about the _‘no interests before her’_ part. She wondered why he would single out her, a complete nobody. She really couldn’t figure that out.

Kylo was keeping an eye out on the three of them, standing with his arms folded across his chest, smirking at Rey like he could hear what they talked about over that long distance.

 _Shit_ , why did look so hot just smiling at her. His arm muscles flexed making Rey automatically look and then licking her lips before she could stop herself. _Dang it!_ Her reaction made Kylo grin widely. _Damn_ , it was like he did it on purpose.

Without taking her eyes off him, she leaned over to Poe “does he teach a tutorial for his dance as well, like you guys do”. When they didn’t answer and was only met with total silence, she finally broke away from Kylo’s stare.

Looking over at Poe, he was of cause grinning again. _Jerk!_ And now Finn was choking on laughter behind her. She really should reconsider their friendship... _assholes_ , Rey grumbled to herself.

Ignoring Rey’s scowl at the two of them, Poe leaned over to look at Finn, “I think our girl here is smitten”. “Am not” she lied, trying to defend the slight of honor she had left, if any really.

Trying her hardest not to look at Kylo she kept going. “I just… I would like to learn a dance that isn’t choreographed by you two, that’s all” she snipped at them, knowing that she was unfortunately not fooling anyone.

The speaker caught their attention “If anyone want to learn these choreographs then follow to room 1, 3, 4, 7 and 10. We have put names on the dances on the doors so you can find where you want to go. They will be starting in ten minutes”.

Rey stood up in a rush. Deciding to find Kylo’s tutorial before her two friends found more reason to tease her, Rey quickly excused herself and ignored the knowing smirk from her two friends.

Getting a water bottle from the vending machine and a few healthy snacks, Rey placed it into her bag. Now she just had to find her way to the correct room.

Never being in this grand complex before, Rey was a little nervous not to find her way around, but she would rather ask a stranger than go back to ask her two friends that seems determined to tease her relentlessly.

A guy, looking friendly enough was about to walk into a different tutorial when Rey politely stopped him. “Sorry, do you know where the “Dammn Baby” tutorial is”?

He gave her a friendly smile and pointed down the long hallway. “Go all the way down there and just before the hall turns right, it’s the door there on the _left_ side”. Rey smiled and thanked him, walking quickly down the long hallway.

The songs from different rooms were already starting, making Rey nervous. _They shouldn’t be starting already, should they?_ She opted to walk a little faster to be there on time.

Finding the correct door, Rey sucked in a deep breath and was about to open the door, because of cause with her luck the door of cause it would be closed. A deep voice called at the corner of the hallway “wait”.

The deep voice had caused Rey to jump, not even realizing anyone else in the hallway still. Rey turned swiftly, coming eye to eye with Kylo leaning up against the edge of the corner.

He gave her a grin and nudged his head backwards and disappeared from sight. Rey stood for a second, wide eyed and then followed as if an invisible string was connecting her to him.

Turning the corner, she found Kylo standing leaning up against the wall, eyeing her up and down with a confident smile. “Hey” he greeted her in a way too dark and sexy voice.

“Hey” she replied, trying her hardest to not sound so breathless. _Damn,_ he was hot. Her body was quivering from the close proximity and from his penetrating stare.

A door opened close by and a man’s voice called out “REN”. Kylo’s eyes shot wide and quicker than Rey could say ‘kiss me you sexy beast’, he had grabbed her waist and pulled her inside another door close behind him.

The door was closed as silent as possible and then Kylo turned the lock and moved the two against the wall next to the door.

Rey could see she was in a similar gym class room like the rest of the tutorials used, only this one was completely empty. 

Kylo stood in front of her, one hand next to her shoulder and the other drawn up to his mouth; his index finger sealed over those plump lips, signalling her to be quiet with a smirk and a mistrivious glint in his eyes.

Rey was close to a jump scare when the handle on the door shook. “Ren, you better not be in there!” the man’s voice was sneering and almost sounded furious.

Rey couldn’t help feeling this whole situation illicit and had to stifle a giggle, causing Kylo to grin broadly.

“Ren, I am serious. I am not handling your kriffing _fan club_ by myself”. He sounded almost like he had giving up and there was a silent moment. Kylo’s eyes went wide and scrambled to find his phone in his pocket to mute the device.

Seconds later the screen lit up “1 new message: where in seven hells are you Ren?” Rey pressed her lips tightly together so she wouldn’t bark out a laugh, while Kylo typed out a response “injured my ankle, sorry Hux”.

The steppes outside the locked door disappeared when a reply came. Kylo was holding his screen so that Rey clearly could see the screen. “This is the first and last time you EVER do this!!”

Kylo seemingly didn’t want to reply, pocketing his phone again. Rey smiled to herself. ‘ _First and last time’_ so Poe was right, Rey thought relieved to herself. She wasn’t just one out of many.

Besides her two best friends, Rey had never caught attention from anyone, especially not one who could have his pick of the litter of pretty girls fawning over him.

Waiting with bated breath to make sure Kylo’s furious friend was gone, Kylo placed his other hand on her other side, caging her body in.

The vibration between them were electric and alive. Rey had never felt like this before. When she felt it safe to utter a word, she had to ask. “So, why me”?

“Why?” he quirked an eyebrow up, leaning in closer to her. Her eyelids fluttered closed when his lips were inches away, her breath came out in short puffs.

“Because you are the most enchanted woman I have ever seen… enticing… beautiful… And I desperately find myself craving everything you are willing to part with”.

His breath made her shiver and his nose stroke her skin feathery-light while he purred his words to her, making her gasp for air.

“O… okay” she stuttered breathlessly. Closing her eyes, Rey licked her lips and finally felt his soft lips on hers, kissing her deeply while his hands came to rest on her waist instead.

Rey whimpered into his mouth, returning his kisses passionately. Her hands ran through his hair and gripped it tight, desperate for him to continue kissing her like that. Deep, hungry and with a fierce passion she had never tasted before.

She felt his large hands skim up and down her sides and then something very large and hard grinded into her stomach, causing her to gasp in surprise.

When he quickly removed it again, most likely afraid if he was going too fast, her hands scrambled down to his hips and slammed him into her. Kylo moaned into her mouth, electricity shooting through her by his sound.

It wasn’t nearly as close to where she wanted him through, but _oh_ she wanted to feel him. Like he read her mind, Kylo hoisted her up like she weighed nothing.

She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and _fuck_ , he hit just the right spot now, grinding into her making her almost whimper into his mouth.

His hands were kneading her behind with every tiny thrust into her body, while their tongues swirled around each other, tasting and teasing.

Rey parted from his lips, gasping for air. Kylo’s eyes were blazing hot, seeing him licking his lips and continued his kisses down her throat, almost pushed her over, his thrusts becoming more urgent.

“Oh Fuck Kylo”. He instantly stopped with his lips, though his hips only slowed down in speed. Kylo looked up at her, hissing at Rey panting and squirming “call me Ben, my name is Ben”.

Rey scrunched her brows together, it felt way too good to have a current thought. “B… Ben”. He groaned deep and pushed harder against her, nudging her perfectly.

Gripping tightly onto his hair, Rey whimpered. She was so close “so close…”. Ben kissed her again, teeth clinking together in the onslaught of lips and tongue dancing around in passionate heat.

Her hips rolled into his, panting while her body shivered at the onslaught of emotions assaulted her mind and body. “Ben… yes… please…please don’t stop”.

Her fingers tightened their grip and Ben released his mouth from hers, mouthing her throat once more. Whispering to her in-between pants “your name… please, tell me your name”.

“it’s Rey… oh shit, don’t stop”. His rhythm got more insistent, harder as he panted desperately into her throat “ _Rey_ ” his tone both reverent and lust filled at the same time as he sighed her name.

Rey cried out when she fell over the edge, shivering and tugging his hair desperately. Ben gasped like a man drowning, rubbing up against her, desperate for release.

Ben clung to her, his entire body shaking violently. His deep voice vibrated with a groan, his hips only jerking a little in the aftershock.

Rey loosened up her grip in his soft hair and tilted her head back onto the wall euphoric and utterly spent. _Kriff_ , if this hadn’t been the hottest make-out session she had ever had.

Ben looked at her, his breath still sounding like he had just run a marathon. Despite their hot dry-humping session, his eyes were calm and warm. Eyes Rey wanted to float away in.

“So, Rey… you wanna grab a bite to eat?” he gave her a sweet smile. Rey couldn’t help her infatuation with this guy. _He was the perfect mix of sinful and sweet_.

Rey decided this guy would be worth all the teasing Finn and Poe could ever come up with. “I would love to” she answered smiling brightly.

 

 


End file.
